


Fireworks (You and I Were)

by romajstorovic



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Hurt/Comfort, Other, mentions of eating people and hannibal, venom is afraid and eddie protects them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: good timezone! this fic was inspired by art from aiwasensei on patreon. enjoy!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Fireworks (You and I Were)

**Author's Note:**

> good timezone! this fic was inspired by art from aiwasensei on patreon. enjoy!

“ **EDDIE**.”

Silence, broken by a shrill whistle, an explosion, and a loud snore. Eddie Brock rolls over and clamps a hand down on Venom, who slides through him and tries again, annoyed.

“ **EDDIE**.”

Eddie’s response can best be transcribed as a deep, groaning “ _mrrrrugh_ ” – he’s mostly asleep, after all. He’d never quite gotten his sleep schedule sorted, although he’d wanted to, because the symbiote kept wanting to eat people. Eddie had said on several occasions that they could only eat bad people, and the bad people always went out at night for some reason, so he’d had to become almost nocturnal in order to keep his love happy.

“ **EDDIE. EDDIE**!”

“What?” He groans, sitting up in bed and trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He yawns and cracks an eye open, wincing at the brightness coming from outside. “We just went to sleep, my love. What’s wrong?” He yawns, and feels fear wavering in their bond.

“ **LOUD**.”

“What’s loud?” Eddie asks, voice soft. He folds his legs and leans forward, holding his hands out so the symbiote can rest in them. They do, and Eddie absently strokes them in what he hopes is a comforting manner. He keeps the worry buried firmly in his own mind, not letting it spill across their bond like he normally would – they’re distressed enough as is.

“ **WE DO NOT KNOW. WE SIT DOWN TO REST WITH YOU, AND THERE IS NOISE. FROM OUTSIDE**.”

“What kind of noise?” Eddie coaxes, kissing the symbiote’s head. There’s another shrill whistle and the symbiote rears back, hissing. They look scared, opal eyes wide and head retreating back into Eddie’s arm. Then there’s a bang and a flash of light, and Eddie remembers what day it is.

“Ah shit,” he curses. “Fuckin’ assholes. It’s the fourth of July,” he explains, holding them close. He wraps his arms around them as they tentatively emerge from him, shaking a little. “They’re setting off fireworks.”

“ **FIRE**?” The voice is panicked, and Eddie’s heart aches.

“The fire won’t get to us,” Eddie promises. “They’re, uh… God, I don’t know how to explain it. They’re small explosives that get fired into the sky and explode to make lights. We use them to celebrate. Hold on.” He fumbles for his phone, and the symbiote sulkily hands it over. “Where were you even hiding this?” Eddie asks absently. He does not get a response.

One Google search later, and – “ _Firework, a device containing gunpowder and other combustible chemicals which causes spectacular effects and explosions when ignited, used for display or in celebrations_. That’s what Google says, anyway. Does that help, my love?”

“ **A LITTLE** ,” the symbiote concedes. “ **WE DO NOT LIKE THEM**.”

“We do not,” Eddie agrees. “I always thought they were too loud. They remind me of gunshots.”

The symbiote says nothing, but Eddie feels them agreeing. He sighs, unsure what the word is for how he’s feeling; it’s like there’s a hole torn through his chest and a solid kick to his stomach, but the pain isn’t for him, it’s for Venom. _Sympathy_ , his mind supplies, but he always thought sympathy was a concept rather than an emotion. He makes a mental note to look into that later.

A few more whistles and Eddie reacts quickly before Venom can – which is not the way things usually go – pulling them closer to him and hiding them in his hoodie. “You’re safe,” Eddie whispers. “We’re safe. I’ve got us.”

“ **THANK YOU, EDDIE. WE... ARE SORRY WE CANNOT PROTECT US THIS TIME**.”

“Hey, now,” Eddie gently admonishes. “You don’t have to protect us all the time. This is a two-way relationship, my love, remember? There’s a reason you’re called a symbiote. One of us cannot exist without the other, and that means I get to protect us as well as you.”

“ **BUT** -”

“Shh, no “but”s. Just you and me, just us. We’re safe, I promise. Do you feel comfortable getting up to make a lava mug cake? I think there’s some leftover caramel sauce in one of the cupboards…”

“ **LATER** ,” the symbiote decides. “ **FOR NOW, WE WANT EDDIE**.”

“You’ve got me,” Eddie promises. “How about a distraction, yeah? We have Netflix and I think Hannibal is on there. It involves eating people.”

“ **WE ENJOY THAT**.”

“It also involves Mads Mikkelson, and he’s better than eating people.”

“ **NOTHING IS BETTER THAN EATING PEOPLE. EXCEPT CHOCOLATE. AND EDDIE**.”

Eddie had never expected that one day being told he was better than eating people would be a compliment, but it is. He smiles, and presses a kiss to the scared symbiote.

“ **NOT SCARED**!”

“It’s okay, love,” Eddie says, stroking the top of their head. “Fear is a normal reaction, human or not. You’re allowed to be scared. I won’t think any less of you for it, and I promise I won’t tell anyone else.”

Venom grumpily accepts it, and settles down in Eddie’s arms. It takes some finagling with a broken remote, but finally Hannibal starts to play.

“ **WHERE IS THE EATING?** ” The symbiote complains.

“Patience, my love,” Eddie smiles. “It’s coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! please feel free to drop a comment letting me know what you thought. i will be honest, i didnt put a lot of effort into this one, i just watched the film and read some of the newer comics and was overwhelmed by feelings. then i saw the art i mentioned at the top and the rest is history.


End file.
